One of the greatest problems facing wireless network operators is the need to serve large numbers of customers with varying needs using the infrastructure available to them. Numerous considerations affect the number of customers that may be served by a particular set of resources, and constant efforts are being directed toward scheduling of devices and allocation of resources to devices to achieve high levels of overall efficiency.